emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02163
}} is the 2,165th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 6 February, 1997. Plot Part 1 Roy has stayed the night at the Gamekeeps Cottage. Biff is fed up and resents the fact that Linda seemed quite relieved when Roy turned up. They still have not slept together since their marriage. Roy is grateful though. Frank is spending time with James. He tells him that he has added 20 years onto his life because he wants to see him grow up. Sophie asks what happened to his face and Frank lies saying that he scratched it on some brambles. Rachel apologises to Chris because she is late picking Joseph up. He makes her suffer for it by making snide comments about her relationship with Steve. Vic tells Kelly that there is a meeting of the governors today and that he expects that Tom will be sacked. Terry is really trying with Viv and Donna, but after she overheard him describe them as a second hand family she is not happy with him. Lisa arrives and demands to know what Zak thought she was doing with Barry last night. She explains that it was their games night and that Barry only has one lung. Lisa tells Zak that he will have to learn to trust her as she is not going to wear her welding mask all day just so that no other man looks at her. Frank lies to Chris about his face as well. He tells Chris not to be so hard on Rachel. Sophie interrupts them to show Frank a letter that she has found in the nursery. It is confirmation of a hotel booking near Manchester airport for Kim and James for last night. Frank orders Sophie not to leave James alone with Kim if she comes back. He tears up the letter. At Hotten Comprehensive School, Tom is having a hard time from Lyn in the classroom. Kelly is missing from the lesson. Jack tells Terry that he looks rough. Mandy tries to make Zak feel better about Lisa. He vows to get rid of Barry. Viv asks Terry outright if he wants her to leave. Part 2 Terry tells Viv that he loves her and promises to try harder with their relationship. Tom finds Kelly in the village. She tells him that she couldn't face school. They hug each other as they await the governors’ decision. Miss Cullen is interested in Tenant House. She is prepared to wait. Robert and Andy are not impressed with their teacher looking around their house. Biff becomes impatient with Linda after he tries to get her in the mood again. Tom is waiting to hear what the governors have decided. He is nervous and asks Rachel and Steve to stay with him. Butch has stolen 2 darts from the Woolpack set. Biff and Linda have just decided to go for a quiet drink in the Woolpack when Roy turns up again. He tags along. Vic has stormed along to the school and is furious to find out that the governors have decided that nothing happened between Tom and Kelly. Tom can stay at the school. Zak arrives at Clegg Farm with a bunch of flowers. He finds Barry instead and they decide to have a contest to see who wins Lisa. Tom is getting drunk. Lisa comes looking for Zak and is worried to hear that he has gone to the farm. Meanwhile Zak and Barry square up for a game of Connect 4. The winner will get Lisa, the loser will move out. Frank tells Chris that he does not care where Kim is now. Sophie is keeping James's bedroom door locked just in case. Zak has won the contest and therefore Lisa. Vic arrives home just as Tom is rolling out of the Woolpack. He rushes over and starts to attack Tom. Viv comes out of the pub and Kelly comes out of the Post Office. Tom wants to know what has happened. Vic pushes him over and Kelly tells them all that Tom loves her and they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. Vic walks off in disgust Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday